Link Cordell
}} |latest = |last = |flashback = }} Lincoln Cordell, also known as Link, was second-in-command of The Brotherhood criminal gang and right-hand man to Dominic. Character Background As the lieutenant of The Brotherhood Link was responsible for overseeing the packaging and distribution of drugs and handling of the day-to-day field work. He approached Ali Hasan to build them a mesh network through which The Brotherhood could communicate privately without the police intercepting their calls. Hasan refused to help them and attempted to assassinate Link but he survived due to the intervention of Reese. He then kidnapped Hasan's son Ben and threatened to kill him if Hasan didn't complete the network. Reese with the help of Shaw and Scarface is able to defeat The Brotherhood gang members and rescue Ben. Link is arrested by Reese. However The Brotherhood has one of their corner boys take the fall for Link's crimes and he is released from prison. When a brother and sister steal drug money belonging to the Brotherhood they become the target of Link and his men. The brother decides to surrender himself to Link and promises to work as their corner boy to protect his sister but Reese convinces Link to trade Malcolm for himself. As revenge for arresting him Link prepares to shoot Reese, but he reveals that Shaw has one of their men and a large shipment of their drugs and as result Link is forced to release Reese and back off from the brother and sister. Later Link tracks down and captures Erica Lennox a corrupt DEA agent for betraying The Brotherhood and recovers the stolen drug money. He then picks up Dominic who shoots Lennox in the head and dumps her body on the street. Link is spotted by Reese staking out Elias and Scarface at their meeting with Bruce Moran. After the failed attempt on Elias' life, Link and his men track Elias, Scarface and Reese to a safe house and after a shootout capture Scarface. He is brutally beaten and interrogated about Elias' vault in the building but does not break. Link talks to Scarface and admits that they are alike and asks him to give up the code to the vault, but Scarface tells him that he is prepared to die for Elias and wonders if Link would do the same for Dominic when the time comes. When Elias finally gives up the code to the vault, it triggers an explosion, killing Scarface and most of Link's men but Link himself manages to escape. An injured Link later meets Dominic and complains that they lost a lot of good men, but Dominic calls them expendable and tells him that they can always get new soldiers. Link was confirmed as the "Right Hand Man" of Dominic (the same position as Scarface). Later, after Elias killed some members of the Brotherhood in the ongoing gang war, Link, Dominic and other members of the Brotherhood raid Elias' hideout and after killing all his men take Elias, Reese, and Fusco hostage. Link then proceeds to brutally torture the three of them with the intention of tracking down Finch and using his surveillance system. He breaks Elias' left hand with a hammer, dunks Fusco underwater and jams a screwdriver in Reese's bullet wound but they remain defiant. After feigning defeat, Elias tricks Dominic into believing that Link is a mole in his organization, and in his rage Dominic guns down Link after recalling his advice of putting their enemies in the ground. Now laughing, Elias reveals that he lied about the mole, Link was loyal to the end and that this was a ploy to avenge Scarface. He then asks Dominic how it feels to be responsible for his friend's death. es:Link Trivia *Link shares both his introductory and death episodes with Martine Rousseau. Victims *Presumably killed numerous people as the second-in-command of The Brotherhood. *Ali Hasan: Targeted under Link's orders; survived. * : Kidnapped and targeted under Link's orders; rescued. *Malcolm and Tracie Booker: Targeted under Link's orders; survived. * : Captured by Link for stealing The Brotherhood's money and later executed. *Scarface: Tortured and interrogated under Link and Dominic's orders, later killed in a bomb explosion, unintentionally caused by Link's man opening a fail-safe armed vault in Bruce Moran's office on orders from Dominic and Link. *A number of Elias' soldiers: Gunned down in the raid on Elias' hideout. *Elias: Tortured and interrogated (broke left hand with hammer). *Fusco: Tortured and interrogated (waterboarded). *Reese: Tortured and interrogated (jammed screwdriver in bullet wound). Appearances Season 4 * * * * Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 4 Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters